Digimon Destiny Soul
by Piplup88908
Summary: Jessica and Foxymon, her Digimon, are a tamer and Digimon team with a dream to become Tamer Queen. But will a Digimon with a grudge against humans stop the Tamer Union before their dreams can be reality? Based on Digimon World DS. Includes characters from Data Squad. Digimon doesn't belong to me! Only Jessica, Dan, Harmony, Foxymon, and Foxymon's evolutions!
1. Chapter 1

"Isn't this great, Pupmon?" asked a girl with light blue hair and green eyes. She had on a purple T-shirt, a red vest, blue jeans, and red shoes. She also had a purple baseball cap on, and a purple and grey device hanging on her neck by a black string. She was around fifteen.

"I guess, Jess, but I still say that it is getting kinda boring around here. I mean, we became a team at least two days ago, so why don't the Observers just give us a test already?" asked an orange creature with no legs or arms, a yellow patch of fur on her face just below her green eyes, and yellow on the inside of her ears. She had an orange tail, with the tip of it yellow, small golden wings, and a small red diamond on her forehead.

"Well, maybe they'll give us a test today." Jess said to her In-Training partner Digimon. At that moment, her Digivice, the device hanging around her neck, started to beep. She answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Jess, where are you? Our sister is getting suspicious." A boy with the same shade of blue hair, and the same age as Jess, answered.

"Ok, Dan, I'll be there in a few." She then turned it off. "Come on, Pupmon, we had better get home. They then teleported to the lab using the warp panel, and proceeded to get on a panel that was pink. Jess held up her digivice and pointed it at Pupmon, "Pupmon, return." The digimon then went inside it, and the panel began to glow, and at once, Jess wasn't there.

In the real world, Dan was busy trying to keep a little girl with dark blue hair and green eyes from getting into Jess' room.

"Come on, Dan, why can't I get in? That room doesn't just belong to Jess, but to me too." She whined at her brother.

"Sorry, but Jess told me not to let you in. She's, uh, studying."

"Nice try, but everyone knows that it's summer. I wasn't born yesterday."

"Just wait until she gets out, ok Harmony?"

"No, I want to get my chain for my locket! It just came back from the repair shop." Harmony then held up a golden locket in the shape of a diamond with a picture of a heart engraved on it.

Dan pressed his ear to the door, to hear what sounded like faint digital particles. When they faded out, the doorknob turned, and Jess came out.

"What were you doing in there that was so important that you had to keep your little sister out?!" Harmony yelled at her older sister.

"Nothing much, just trying to clean up." Jess and Dan then walked out of the house, and into the front yard, leaving Harmony standing there.

She whispered to herself, "They're up to something."


	2. Chapter 2

Jess and Dan walked outside and went up into their tree house. They were twins, so it belonged to both of them.

"So, what gave you the idea that Harmony is catching on?" Jess asked.

"I don't know, but it seems that she's noticing our absence. With time, she'll find out about Digi-World."

"I still say that we should ask the professor if it's even a good idea to let her know. After all, she's smart, so Harmony could find her way there on her own." Jess stated as Pupmon appeared on her digivice screen.

"I'll have to talk to the Observers, but it may be our only option." The orange digimon said.

"I agree with Pupmon, After all, I did see her looking over the computer screen in Dan's room when he was at the doctors office yesterday." A pink digimon that seemed to only be a head appeared on Dan's digivice.

"Why didn't you tell me that she was in my room, Koromon? You know that I don't like it when she touches my stuff!" Dan responded to the digimon.

"Jess, Dan, who are you guys talking to?" Harmony asked from the base of the tree.

"Nothing Harmony!" they responded.

A little later in the Digital World, Jess, Dan, Pupmon, and Koromon had just finished talking to the Observers and the Professor. Dan and Koromon would bring Harmony, and Jess would go on her first mission. "We'll meet at our Digi-Farm, ok?"

"Ok, you be careful out there, ok, Jessica?"

"Don't worry, Dan, I'll be fine." Jess answered as she transported to the forest. "Pupmon, realize!"

"It's on!" Pupmon shouted as she came out of the digivice. "So, who are we looking for again?"

"We're looking for a digimon called Gabumon. Let's try over there." They walked some ways until they came across a group of Koromon.

"Attack!" They shouted as they sprang forward.

"Pupmon!" Jess cried as the wild digimon came closer and closer.

"I'm on it! Bubble-Blast!" She shouted as bubbles rocketed forward. They hit the Koromon, but more kept on coming.

"Help!" They looked to see Gabumon being attacked too. At once, a light started to surround Pupmon.

"**Pupmon, digivolve to… Foxymon!**" A orange fox that stood on two legs replaced Pupmon. She had green eyes, golden wings, and yellow on her ears, face, belly, and the tip of her tail. Golden rings were on her arms and legs, and she had a red diamond in the middle of her belly.

"_Diamond's Light_!" a beam of light came out of the diamond and hit the wild Koromon. When the dust cleared, the remaining digimon ran away.

"Are you alright, Gabumon?" Jess asked as Foxymon walked over.

"Yes, but, I lost one of the swords that I was supposed to deliver to the shop. I think that it may have fallen back there."

"Don't worry, we'll get it." Foxymon said before she and Jess ran off.

"So, you digivolved?" Jess asked.

"Yep. I'm Foxymon, a rookie level digimon of both the Holy and Beast element, and the evolved form of Pupmon. I may look cute, but my attacks are fierce. My wings allow me to fly high, and those whom have opposed me have faced the wrath of my _Diamond's Light_ and _Golden–glow_." They then came across the sword, but just as Jess was about to walk away, they heard footsteps come up from behind them.

"That's mine!"


End file.
